


Daddys Little Girl

by tyomawrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alastair aint dead, Alternate Universe - Season 7 and Season 8 didn't happen, Beware, Crowley has a kid, Dean's not a demon, F/M, Gen, He can die, It's dark by Chapter2, No Metatron, hahah, i think, it goes dark real fast, no he's still evil tho, this is my time to shine, trust me - Freeform, who the Winchesters keep running into
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No that would do at all, would it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

|Flashback:|

_It all started when those demons showed up to kill Bobby, Sam and Dean. She showed up too, the little brat._

_Cas had smite all the demons except one, a young girl who was looking at Cas like she already knew him. The kid smiled, before running up to Cas and pulling him into a hug, she was a full head and a half shorter than him._

_"Hi Uncle Cas." She said to him, before pulling away._

_"I've always wanted to see a Winchester." She murmured, stepping closer to them, watching their every move curiously._

_Automatically Dean, Sam and Bobby reached for their weapons that were out of reach._

_"Genevieve, go back to your father." Cas scolded her._

_Sam, Dean and Bobby paused, until._

_"Aren't you that kid who keeps showing up on our hunts?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes at the girl- Genevieve. Genevieve rolled her eyes and let out a soft chuckle. She cocked her head to the left and smiled before disappearing to who knows where on the damn planet._

_"Good to see you Cas." Dean said, glaring at Bobby and Sam before turning to the angel._

_"Are you alright?" Castiel asked_

_"Yeah. Right on time Cas."  Sam commented._

_"I'm glad I found you, I come with news." He said._

_"Yeah what?" Dean huffed._

_"I firmly believe Crowley is alive." He said fidgeting._

_"You think cojack?" Dean said in disbelief._

_"And that was his daughter Genevieve." Cas added, making them pause._

_"Well Bobby, what do you think about 'Uncle Cas' saving our asses? Again." Dean sounded skeptical to Cas' ears and watched as the three hunters' expressions changed into something of a realization. Something clicked for Cas as well, because now he knew he had to explain everything to them._

_"Dean I can explain."_

_"Explain what Cas?" He said angrily. "How you know who Crowleys daughter is? How you knew that son of a bitch even had a daughter in the first place?"_

_"Genevieve was placed under Balthazars protection when she was born. And that is how I know about her. That is also how I know about her being Crowley's daughter Dean. So yes, I am Uncle Cas to her, but that doesn't mean anything." He argued. "Balthazar let me babysit before... before he had faked his death. Genevieve is one of the youngest demons in existence, and as well as helping Balthazar look after her, I have to fight a civil war in Heaven, I apologize, not just in Heaven, in places where she follows me to. So again, I apologize Dean, if I do not tell you something, it is because I simply do not have the time to answer all of your questions without you deciding they are not good enough." With that, there was a flutter of wings and Castiel had left them in a stunning silence._

_"Well that was unexpected." Dean said looking around helplessly._

_"At least we know how Crowley gets his information on our hunts now." Sam muttered._

_"How does a guy like Crowley have a kid anyway?" Bobby asked._

_"Probably a one night stand and he got saddled with her. Doubt he even likes the kid." Sam replied._

_"Guess we're not the only one with daddy issues, huh?" Dean chuckled sarcastically._

* * *

_"Baby girl, what did I tell you about popping into places where you shouldn't be?" Crowley asked as Genevieve appeared behind him, Castiel in tow. "And you, angel boy, what was that outburst? Now the Winchesters know I have a daughter, they won't hesitate to try and get to her to get to me. Might as well kill them now and save me the trouble."_

_"You even think about touching a hair on their heads-" Castiel began but Crowley waved him off._

_"I know, the deal's off, but at least keep Gen out off this. You hear that Gen, out off this, if the Winchesters get you, you're grounded, for a month, in hell." Crowley ordered._

_"Yes daddy." Gen muttered._

_Crowley sighed and moved to turn around._

_"Can I have a Winchester?" She asked suddenly._

_"What?" He asked in shock._

_"I want one, they're pretty and all 'stab, kill, shoot first, ask questions later' and I want one." She answered. "And there's one in the cage. I know there is. Daddy please?" She pleaded._

_Crowley and Cas both tried to ignore the puppy dog eyes being sent to them by the 15 year old._

_"You're 15, how do those eyes still work." Crowley grumbled._

_"You're not actually thinking of pulling Adam Milligan out of The Cage?" Castiel asked._

_"What Gen wants, Gen gets, right darling?" Crowley looked over to Gen to see her smiling widely._

_"Love you daddy!" She smiled, bounding up to him to give him a kiss on the cheek and a hug._

_"Bye Uncle Cas." She cheered and bounded up to Cas to hug him before disappearing._

_Crowley and Castiel both sighed. "Guess it's time to work out how to go get my baby girl a Winchester. You think you can get your angel buddy to look after her?" He shot a glance at Cas._

_Castiel nodded. "I shall ask Balthazar if he isn't too busy."_

_"Talk later angel boy."_

_Cas nodded and disappeared with a flutter of wings._

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

'Now then, who to visit next.' Genevieve thought as she appeared in an abandoned building. She spun around looking at her surroundings with a massive smile planted on her face. She had a free day today, Adam was with his brothers, Castiel was in Heaven, maybe, she wasn't sure. There was another angel, Gadreel who came down from Heaven and was making himself home to the bunker. Anna and Raphael had come to visit Gadreel, so there was an angel party back at the bunker. All she needed to do was chill for a day out off the way and she'd be fine.

"I need an phone and a bluetooth speaker." She murmured, snapping her fingers and skipping over to the dusty table. She plugged the speaker into the plug point next to the table and turned it on, turning on the bluetooth and the speakers, setting her phone on shuffle and listening intently to the start off music.

_'I believe in your strength, though I understand you felt alone, cause when you need a friend, there's no one strong to fall back on, and your past will still burn you...'_

She swayed to the music, closing her eyes just a tiny bit. She lifted her arms and pretended to dance to the music, stepping and twirling in the empty room.

_‘But I’ll hold you through the pain, so in the end it’s not just you, with your memories and your scars, fall on me if you ever forget, how beautiful you are..’_

“Got some moves there sweetheart.” A voice came from behind her and she spun around. 

“Alastair.” She rolled her eyes at the torturer. “What’s up?”

“The ceiling.” He replied instantly. She chuckled at his response. “So sweetheart, did yer find anyone yet? Ya know, I’ve been thinking, yer could always come with me, hang out with the cool kids ya know.”

“You and Abbadon?” She snickered. “Cool kids? Please. The Winchesters are the cool ones.”

“Awe come on baby, come fer a ride.” He was next to her in a blink. “Don’t ya want to get free from yer daddy and have some real fun, we’ll make it real worthwhile for ya, I promise ya sweetheart, what’d ya say?”

Genevieve glanced back at her phone, noticing no messages from her father, or Batlhazar, God forbid Castiel knew how to work a phone. She glanced back at Alastair before nodding. 

“Alright, I’ll go.” He smirked and swung an arm around her shoulder. “Let’s go.”

Going with Alastair would be an okay idea, being Crowley’s daughter, he wouldn’t hurt her, right?

 

Wrong.

 

* * *

 

“Come on Alastair, I need to get home.” Genevieve tried to pull her arm away from Alastair. “I _need_ to go.”

They had gone joy riding around a random town before Abbadon had to be called away for some reason, leaving her with Alastair. He kept flirting with her, making her blush for the entire time. He also kept holding her really close, especially when other people looked at them. Honestly, she did feel more free, and happier hanging out with them, not that she’d tell her dad she was with Alastair, because word might get out to the Winchesters that he was still alive.

“Come on sweetheart, don’t yer want to hang out with me anymore?” Alastair asked sweetly. “I’ll get you back to daddy without you getting in trouble, I promise.”

"Alastair come on, I need to go." She whined, trying to tug her arm away.

Alastair sighed frustratingly before gripping her arm and yanking her back towards him. "Okay doll, I tried being nice with ya but yer grinding on my nerves, so come on we're goin' and yer gon be a good little girl fer me a'ight?" He snarled, gripping her arm tightly making her wince.

"Alastair please, you're hurting me." She whimpered and tried to move so that her arm wasn't in pain.

"Good then sweetheart, yer gettin' the pic'ure now." He snapped his fingers and they were in a gorgeous penthouse in only God know where and he'd let go of her arm, watching her intently.

"What do you want with me?"

"Oh sweetheart, yer so innocent, to bad it won't be that way much longer." He smiled reaching forward and grabbing her by the shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "Has anyone told ya that yer breathtakin'?" He asked, tracing her jaw line with a fingertip. 

She shook her head, biting her lip nervously, trying to think. Her brain was short circuiting. 

_Where's dad? What am I doing here? Why is Alastair here? Why am I with him?_

Her head went fuzzy and she swayed to the side. Alastair caught her easily and picked her up like she weighed nothing, and as the world went black around her, she heard his laughter filling her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is as pissed as here.
> 
> Warning: NC-17 as well as Rape/Non-con  
> Because of torture and etc.  
> I don't condone rape and honestly it's the worst thing you could possibly do next to child abuse (anything like that) and abuse in general, especially abusive relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honey none off my baby angels die okay, NONE OF THEM.

"Where is my fucking daughter Winchesters?" Crowley shouted, appearing in the Men Of Letters Bunker, surprising the WInchesters brothers.

"How the hell should we know, she's your daughter?" Dean retorted. Adam sat up, looking concerned, so did Sam and Castiel. The other angels looked curious as to why the King Of Hell had appeared in the bunker.

"Yes but she said, and I quote 'I'm going to visit the Winchesters daddy, I'll be back soon.' and she's not back and she hasn't answering her phone. So I want to know, _where is she_?" Crowley snarled.

No his daughter wasn't missing. Not now, not when everything was just going good between the Winchesters, angels and himself. His baby girl was off somewhere, maybe hurt or stuck in a devils trap with some, maniac or rather someone who wanted to kill a demon, or some blood junkie.

"She's gone?" Sam asked incredulously. "What do you mean she's gone? As in, gone, gone?"

"As in she could be stuck in a damn devils trap getting tortured for all I know and I want my baby girl back home where she's safe!" Crowley was getting irritated and it looked like Castiel and Balthazar were too. Since she was under Balth's protection, he immediately brought out an angel blade and looked ready to damn well kill someone.

"Do you know where she went at all Crowley?" He asked.

"If I did, would you think I'd be wasting my time with you knuckleheads? No I don't which is why I'm here, I want to find her!"

"I'll start searching immediately Crowley." Castiel said, nodding at Balthazar and the other angels. In a blink of an eye, they room was vacant off the angels that were once in it, leaving only the three Winchesters and Crowley standing in the tense atmosphere.

"Guess we better start researching, I'll check if the tracker in her phone still works, Sammy, you and Adam do some asking around to see if they've spotted anyone with her description and you." He turned to Crowley. "Will try to keep calm, we'll find her." Dean said turning around, moving straight into action, reaching for the laptop on the table. Adam moved to follow Sam out off the bunker with their fake FBI badges in hand.

Time to find Crowleys kid.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Awe sweetheart don't be like that." Alastair drawled, looking down at the girl chained to the bed in the penthouse. She was dressed in her clothes but they were ripped and bloody, there was dry blood and tear lines on her face and she glared up angrily and Alastair.

"What do you want from me!" She spat.

He laughed cruelly, before kneeling next to Genevieve. "Sweetheart, I want everything you still have." Genevieve froze, the realizations, the implications of what he wanted crashing into her like a tsunami wave and she began thrashing against the chains. "Oh hun, you'll never get away, because once I'm done with ya, no one will want to rescue someone as broken as ya.

He tilted her head up, leaning down to press a kiss to her blood stained lips. When he pulled away he just laughed at the free in her eyes. "We're gon' have so much fun." His eyes were twinkling with a dark spark and she just wished that her dad would come and rescue her.

The first thing Alastair did, was grab her arms and brought out a knife, cutting off her jacket and shirt, he then reached down to tug her jeans off, make her lash out with a hard kick that caught his jaw. He moved back, rubbing his jaw and narrowing his eyes at her.

"Fuck sweetheart, you'll pay fer that." He grabbed the waistband of her jeans and yanked them down roughly, tossing them aside and smiling down at her. "Now let's get started." With the knife, he slowly ran the tip down her stomach, making small lines off red appear, not even actually cutting into her skin, just letting the sharp blade leave a stinging mark whenever her dragged it across his personal canvas. Slowly he moved down her body to her thighs where he carved pentagrams and symbols into them, relishing in the whimpers he managed to draw from her as he began carving his name into her right thigh. Blood welled from the lines off the letters as her pressed the knife into her skin. He'd just begun the torture, moving the blade up to the side off her panties and slicing the edges, pulling them off.

"Look at you pet, all trussed up for me, 's a shame no one gets ta see you like this. Look so pretty like that." He brought the knife to her bra, cutting that up as well and tossing it aside, digging his fingers into her flesh, making her whimper.

"Theres so much I could do." His fingers trailed down her side, pinching her skin every few seconds before reaching their destination. "I think I'll start with trying you out first." He pushed a finger inside her first, the sudden intrusion making her gasp and arch her back off the bed.

"Such a pretty little thing, good pet, taking my fingers so well."

"I don't want this-fuck Alastair- get away from me." She cried out as he pushed another finger in.

He chuckled before scissoring his fingers, making her moan and push up against the bed. "The way yer acting says otherwise sweetheart." 

"Who's a good little pet? Come on doll? Nice and ready fer me. Such a little slut for my cock aren't ya." He'd climbed on top of her, pushing his cock into her, stretching her out.

Alastair looked down to see tears streaming down Genevieve's face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

If the angels weren't having much luck, then Castiel doubted that the Winchesters could find Genevieve either. Altogether they'd amassed a search party composed of Lucifer, Michael, Raphael, Anna, Balthazar, Uriel, Gadreel and himself. They were waiting on Gabriel, who had been the only one to Genevieve, who was with Abaddon and Alastair approximately 7 hours ago. When he appeared, Castiel turned to the group of angels. 

"Genevieve is missing, and we don't know where she is, obviously besides knowing she was with Abaddon and Alastair, which means we have to find her quickly."

"What's our deadline?" Lucifer asked.

"Pardon?" Castiel tilted his head and looked at his brother.

"How long do we have, too find her?" He clarified. "Is there anything we need to know about her before we start the search, clues that could tell us what happened to her?"

"Crowley said she hasn't answered her phone but it went straight to voicemail and there were no urgent messages or anything out off the ordinary which meant that she went with her captives willingly." Balthazar answered.

"So we can cross dragons off the list right, I mean, she isn't a virgin and dragons only take virgins." Michael added.

"Another thing Crowley mention... Genevieve- has never given her virginity to anyone, she is still pure." Castiel said, a new light dawning on the group of angels.

"Fuck." Gabriel swore. "Alastair, Genevieve, virginity, it makes fucking sense, Castiel we have to find her now."

"Search everywhere!" Balthazar ordered. The other angels nodded and they disappeared with a flutter off wings.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean, Sam, Adam and Crowley were moving around an abandoned. They'd tracked Gen's phone to the building and had deemed the building empty, still, they moved cautiously, Crowley was still fuming and the Winchesters were both irritated and worried. When the broke down the door to the building they were hit with the gagging smell off sulphur, and it wasn't Crowley.

"Demons." Dean growled. "Know anyone who'd be after your daughter?" He turned to Crowley. The King Of Hell glared at the brother before his face twisted into something recognisable, fear.

"He's back." Crowley murmured.

"Who's back? Do we know the son of a bitch who took her?" Dean demanded.

"Oh you know him alright, Alastair's back Dean, and he took my baby girl."

Dean froze. Alastair. Fucking Hell, the world was just out to fuck with his life wasn't it. "I thought we killed the son of a bitch!"

"And I thought he was dead too, but.."

"But what cojack?" 

"But there were whispers, that he'd come back, I didn't believe them, Gen did though... Bollocks, he has Gen. Alastair took my baby girl and he will pay." Crowley growled through clenched teeth. His anger seemed to affect Adam and Sam too. Since Genevieve was the reason Adam was out off Hell in the first place. She became a permanent fixture in their lives and they weren't going to lose her now.


End file.
